Silver Springs
by wallfloweralways
Summary: This is from Misty's point of view. Her dying was actually part of her hell because she saw Cordelia in so much pain. Misty freaks out and runs back to her swamp home, but Zoe convinces her to come back to Miss Robichaux's Academy. If you like this, I'm also writing a sequel. /s/10496293/1/Take-From-Me-My-Lace
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Misty had returned to the swamp, but it didn't feel like home anymore. The cicadas had resumed their song,but she didn't enjoy it as much as she used to. Everything had a tinge of dullness without her...without her Miss Cordelia. Misty wanted to go back as soon as she left, but her feet kept going. That night kept playing in her mind in waking and sleeping.

Her hell started off in a middle school classroom. The teacher was forcing her to dissect a poor, harmless frog. Misty brought the frog back without a second thought. That's when the little shit told on her.

"If you won't dissect a dead frog,you'll dissect a live one," that horrible man would say handing her the scalple.

The scenerio went on and on in a loop until she made the mistake of crying out for Cordelia in her mind. She was suddenly back at the school, back at Miss Robechaux's. The other girls had come back and were talking about their personal hells. Queenie's hell was being treated like shit back at that chicken restaurant. Madison had been in some production of something called the Sound of Music as some girl named Liesle. It must not have been the starring role judging by the contempt in her voice. Misty started to rise up and say something about it, but she couldn't move. She couldn't even open her eyes to roll them.

"Kyle kept breaking up with me in a loop," Zoe said, her voice almost breaking.

"It's okay. I'm here," said Kyle softly.

Misty felt a twinge in her chest. _Forget can't lose something you never had_,she thought trying to shake the image of Cordelia's face from her mind. But it wasn't in her mind.

"Misty?! Misty, follow my voice!" Cordelia pleaded.

"Miss Cordelia, I'm here!" Misty wanted to shout. Her lips and her vocal cords were frozen.

Cordelia begged and begged Misty to wake,to come back to the land of the living. Misty fought and fought to get to her. She could feel Cordelia's arms and hear the urgency in her voice, but Misty was a statue.

"Time's up," said Myrtle solemnly.

Cordelia sobbed as Misty turned to dust in her arms. It was the most pain Misty had ever heard in a sob. Everything came into focus, the beautiful Miss Cordelia crying out with her eyelids squeezed shut despite not having eyes. Speaking of eyes...

"Wait! I can see! I can talk! Miss Cordelia, I'm alive!" Misty shouted.

Misty had somehow stepped outside her body. However, no one seemed to see or hear her. The more Delia cried, the most Misty's chest and stomach hurt.

"Misty?" said Cordelia.

Misty sat up suddenly and looked around. Everyone looked worried except for Madison, who rolled her eyes.

"The swamp rat is out of hibernation,"said Madison sounding bored.

"You were gone for a while. What did you see?" asked Zoe.

"I saw..."

Everyone was staring at her.

"So she's mute as well as illiterate, " said Madison.

"If only you were mute," said Zoe.

"Listen, bitch-"

"Girls,now is not the time," said Cordelia sternly, "Misty, what did you see?" Her voice softened when she addressed Misty.

Misty's eyes grew wide. Her chest was heaving almost as quickly as her heartbeat. Before she knew it,Misty had run down the stairs and onto the lawn. She took off for the one place she'd ever felt safe, her swamp.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark out, so Misty decided she should try to get some sleep. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard rustling in the grass.

"Who is it? Who's there?" demanded Misty now on her feet.

"Misty?" said a familiar voice.

The voice's owner bumped right into her. Misty jumped back and conjured a small flame between them.

"Jesus, Zoe!" Misty breathed in relief.

"I didn't mean to scare you, " said Zoe apologetically.

Misty shook her head and made the fire disappear. She lit a few kerosene lamps. Zoe sat down on the edge of the bed. Misty saw that she was holding a bag of bagels.

"Are those for me?" asked Misty.

"I remembered you stock piling them when we first brought you to the house, " said Zoe handing her the bag.

"Did you bring anything to spread on these?" Misty asked conjuring another small fire to toast some bagels.

Zoe nodded and handed her a stick of butter and a handful of strawberry jam packets.

"How are you?" Zoe asked.

"I can't complain, " Misty lied, "How is everyone?"

"I'm doing fine. Queenie and I are on the council, " Zoe said.

"I bet Queenie loves being Hollywood's right hand," said Misty scrunching up her nose.

"Madison isn't the supreme," said Zoe.

"Oh?" Misty's eyes brightened despite herself.

"She must've run off or something. She threatened to have us exposed, " Zoe continued rolling her eyes.

"Then...who is the next supreme?" Misty wondered aloud.

"Cordelia, " Zoe said.

Cordelia...the mention of her name made Misty's face break into a smile. Misty caught herself and regained her composure.

"How is she?" Misty asked.

"Busy. The school has gotten a shit ton of new students since we went public," said Zoe.

"I knew she was a born leader! Does she seem happy?" Misty asked more giddily than intended.

"You could always ask her yourself, " said Zoe smiling.

Misty's smile faded. Visits from Zoe were never just for pleasure.

"Zoe, I can't go back there," said Misty handing Zoe a burnt bagel half. Zoe accepted politely and pulled a bag of plastic knives out of her purse.

"Why not? Does this have anything to do with what you saw during the wonders test?" Zoe inquired.

Misty looked away trying to hide her blush.

"I knew it! What did you see?" demanded Zoe.

Misty took a deep breath. After looking at Zoe for serveral seconds, she decided to tell her everything. Zoe didn't seem very surprised by any detail of the story.

"So you think that by keeping your distance, you can prevent ever causing her pain like that," Zoe said closing her eyes.

Misty nodded even though Zoe couldn't see her.

"She misses you, you know, " said Zoe opening her eyes to look at Misty.

"She...she said that? " Misty stuttered.

"She didn't have to. Every other day, she asks if I've been to see you, how you're doing, if you're safe-"

"Miss Cordelia asks about me?" interrupted Misty.

"It's annoying, actually," said Zoe.

Misty turned bright red. She never considered the possibility that Cordelia missed her,too.

"Actually, she told me not to come back without Misty Day,so either I'm sleeping on the ground or you're coming back with me," said Zoe tapping her foot.

Misty jumped to her feet and almost instinctively started stuffing her precious Stevie tapes into her purse. Then Misty remembered watching Cordelia screaming, crying, begging, and pleading over her body even after it turned to dust. She let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Zoe. I just can't..." Misty began before she sat back down and started crying.

Zoe scooted closer to Misty letting her sob into her shoulder.

"Look, you've done so much for me. I'm trying to do something for you. I've seen how much happier you both are around each other," said Zoe patting Misty on the back.

"You just don't know!" snapped Misty pushing Zoe away, "You didn't see her face! You didn't hear her voice when..."

"But you're alive! You're both alive, and there's something between you two, dammit! You're not doing anyone any favors by staying away. If anything, losing you to life would be worse because you're CHOOSING to abandon her! You of all people should know how shitty that feels," Zoe shouted so loud that even the crickets and the frogs in the swamp had grown silent.

Misty was taken aback. She wasn't used to Zoe being this assertive. She wasn't wrong,but Misty still hadn't quite caved.

"Okay, can I at least sleep on it?" Misty asked quietly.

"I don't see why not," Zoe said, her voice back to it's normal volume.

"So how's everyone else? How's Myrtle?" Misty asked eager to change the subject.

"...she's dead, Misty, " said Zoe gently.

"Why? What happened?" Misty gasped.

"She was burned at the stake again...for killing the previous council members. Apparently, that's where she'd gotten the eyes for...sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up again, " said Zoe politely biting off a chunk of burnt bagel.

"No,it's fine. How's she doing with it?" Misty asked.

"She's obviously upset,but she's thrown herself into running the school. She seems a bit lonely though..."

"So," said Misty clearing her throat, "how's Kyle?"

"He's good. He's the new butler but only until he can go back to school to be an engineer. Getting new papers for him and studying has been a bitch, but he's determined, " said Zoe.

"Really? That's great!" said Misty smiling.

"Yeah, I'm proud of him," Zoe smiled back.

Misty faked a yawn.

"You take the bed. I'll sleep on the ground, " said Misty getting a blanket and pillow off the bed.

"Don't be stupid. The bed's big enough for both of us," said Zoe.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Misty.

"Please. I've shared a bed with Kyle and Madison, and she was a back stabbing screwing whore who was screwing my boyfriend. You'll be fine, " Zoe insisted.

Misty decided that Zoe's offer sounded better than sleeping on the muddy, damp grass. Besides, it was nice to sleep next to someone,expecially in a platonic way. It was nice knowing that someone just wanted her around instead of just wanting something from her.

"Just let me get the lights, " said Misty actually yawning this time.

"Way ahead of you," said Zoe putting the fires out with her powers.

"Thanks," said Misty lying down.

"I just want you to get to sleep. You have thinking to do," said Zoe lying next to her.

Misty scoffed and shook her head before drifting off into the best sleep she'd had in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon light shone onto Misty's face as she awoke. She squinted at the empty space next to her and fell back onto the bed.

"It's about time," said Zoe.

Misty jumped. Zoe was standing over her with two Starbucks cups.

"You've got to stop sneaking up on me like that, "said Misty.

"So have you thought about it?" asked Zoe looking at her expectantly.

"About what?" Misty asked stifling a yawn,

"You know exactly what. Are we going back or spending another night here?" asked Zoe.

"Hand me one of those," said Misty eying the cups.

"I didn't know how you liked yours, so I left it black, " said Zoe handing her one.

"Thanks," said Misty.

"So what's it gonna be?" Zoe asked impatiently.

"I literally just woke up. Give me a minute, "Misty mumbled.

"No pressure. Is it okay if I play some music on my phone?" asked Zoe.

"It's the least you can do since your boyfriend broke Stevie, " said Misty bitterly.

Zoe rolled her eyes and played one of the few Fleetwood Mac songs she'd downloaded since Misty told her about them.

"You could be my Silver Springs

Blue green colors crashing..." Stevie sang.

Misty closed her eyes and drank her coffee in silence. Yes, she'd heard this song thousands of times, but it felt different this time. It was like Stevie was trying to The tell her something.

"Time cast a spell on you

But you won't forget me

I know I could have loved you

But you would not let me..."

"Okay, I get it!" Misty said more to herself, more to Stevie than Zoe.

Misty knew that even if she never went back, Cordelia would always haunt her. She had to give it a chance, even if Cordelia wasn't actually attracted to her. They had almost kissed in the greenhouse before that asshole ex husband of hers walked in, not that he was a problem anymore. What if there really was something there? Was Misty going to run away from love just because she was afraid? Hell no! Zoe was absolutely right.

"Okay, okay! I'll go!" Misty blurted.

"Good, because Queenie's waiting for us," said Zoe.

Misty swallowed hard and nodded. She then cringed because her mouth was full of hot coffee when she swallowed.

"Here,take this. I have get a few things," said Misty giving her cup back to Zoe.

"Hey, girl, what happened to you last week?" asked Queenie after the other girls got in the car.

"It's a long story," said Misty.

"Not really, " said Zoe.

Misty glared at Zoe from the back seat.

"Whatever. Cordelia will be glad to see you, " said Queenie.

There wasn't much more talk for the rest of the ride, which Misty was greatful for.

"You can get your things later. Cordelia wants to see you in her office, " said Queenie nudging Misty and winking.

"It's not like that, " said Misty.

"You don't have to lie to me. It's written all over your face, " said Queenie.

The house wasn't very crowded since classes were over for the day. Most of the girls were either out or in their rooms. A lanky dark haired witch ran towards Misty from the staircase.

"Is it really you? They said you were coming today!" squealed the girl.

"I'm sorry. What are you talking about?" said Misty in confusion.

"You're Misty Day, right?" asked the girl excitedly.

"Not now, Mendy," said Zoe, "Misty has to talk to Cordelia."

Mendy walked away, still giddy.

"What was that about?" asked Misty.

"You're kind of a household name...well, in this house anyway, " said Queenie.

The closer they got to Cordelia's office, the more nervous Misty got. She started biting her nails halfway there. When they got there, Zoe opened the door.

"...okay, if you don't get any other offers, call me back, " Cordelia said before hanging up her phone.

Zoe cleared her throat. Cordelia looked up.

"Misty's here," said Zoe.

Queenie pushed Misty forward,causing her to stumble a bit, and closed the door. Misty blushed when she realized that Cordelia had seen.

"Are you okay?" asked Cordelia.

"I'm...oh, Miss Cordelia, you look...wow- Not that you don't always! It's just, your eyes...you look amazing, " gushed Misty.

"Thank you, " said Cordelia with a modest smile.

This made the red in Misty's face an even deeper shade.

"I'm glad you came back, " said Cordelia getting up and walking towards her.

"Me,too," said Misty wrapping her arms around Cordelia before she could stop herself.

Cordelia smelled as wonderful as she looked. Her hair smelled like strawberries. There was something earthy there, thought she must've worked in the greenhouse earlier. That's how she'd smelled the day they almost kissed. Misty's body relaxed when Cordelia returned the embrace. It was almost impossible to let go, but Misty did.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that, " Misty apologized.

"Well, visiting hell was terrifying for all of us. What matters is that you're here now," said Cordelia patting Misty on the arm.

"It was so real, Miss Cordelia," said Misty fighting to keep her voice steady.

This time, it was Cordelia who initiated the hug. Misty burried her face in the older woman's hair. That's when the door creaked open causing them both to jump.

"Miss Foxx-" said a man in an official looking suit.

"Mr. Jackson, come in!" said Cordelia cheerfully.

"I can come back later if this is a bad time," said Mr. Jackson.

"Not at all. Misty, I'm sorry. Can we please talk later?" asked Cordelia.

"Sure...no problem, " said Misty forcing a smile before walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

"How'd it go?" asked Zoe helping Misty put her clothes in their closet.

"It was fine, I guess," said Misty.

"You guess? What happened?" Zoe prodded.

There was a knock at the door. Queenie walked in before either of them could respond.

"How'd it go with Cordelia?" Queenie asked sitting on Zoe's bed.

"I was just asking," said Zoe.

"We just hugged. We didn't get to talk long," said Misty.

" 'Just hugged.' You smelled her hair, didn't you?" asked Zoe.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Misty replied.

"She did!" said Queenie.

"You like her! You want to kiss her! Date her and marry her!" Zoe said in a sing-song voice dragging out every vowel.

"Come on, guys. I think it's sweet, "said Kyle standing in the doorway.

"I never said it wasn't, " said Zoe.

"Jesus Christ, Kyle! How long have you been standing there?" Misty jumped.

"Long enough. I actually came up here to give you a message, " Kyle answered.

"Okay?" Misty said.

"Cordelia wants to have dinner with you in sn hour. She said she has something important to talk to you about, " said Kyle raising his eyebrows at the word 'important'.

"She said that?" Misty asked nervously.

Kyle nodded.

"What should I wear?" Misty asked.

"Nothing but a smile, " Queenie joked.

"You look fine. Relax," said Zoe.

"I need a drink, " said Misty anxiously.

"That, we can help you with. Kyle! Bring us a bottle of whisky and three glasses," said Queenie.

"Just because I'm wearing this tux doesn't mean I'm your slave, " said Kyle.

"Fine, four glasses if you're gonna get all touchy," Queenie retorted.

Kyle laughed and flipped her off before walking off.

Cordelia came up to Zoe and Misty's room wearing a stunning black dress and matching pearls.

"Ready?" Cordelia asked taking Misty's hand.

"Am I underdressed? Maybe I should change, " said Misty.

Cordelia laughed and shook her head.

"Let's go before they give our reservation to someone else, " said Cordelia.

"Where are we going?" Misty hiccuped as they walked down the stairs.

"It's a surprise, " said Cordelia rubbing the back of Misty's hand with her thumb.

"That tickles," Misty giggled almost falling and bringing them both down.

"Are you alright?" asked Cordelia.

"I'm...wonderful!" said Misty louder than intended.

"O...kay," said Cordelia sounding unconvinced.

When they got to the restaurant, it was clear to Misty that she was indeed underdressed. Cordelia had gotten them reservations to a very upscale vegan restaurant.

"Miss-"

"Please, just call me Cordelia."

"Miss...I mean...Corelia...Cordei..."

Misty broke into a fit of laughter.

"Never mind that. What were you going to say?" asked Cordelia suspiciously.

"I can't accept this. It's too nice," said Misty as seriously as she could.

"Nonsense, I want to," said Cordelia.

"Foxx,party of two?" said the hostess.

The women followed a waiter to a table near the kitchen.

"What can I get you lovely ladies to drink?" asked the waiter.

"Would you like some champagne?" Cordelia asked Misty.

"I've never had it,but it sounds like perfection," Misty said giggling again.

"Very good, ma'am, " said the waiter.

He was back very soon pouring champagne into their wine glasses.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter.

"We just got here. What do you think?" Misty asked still giggling.

Cordelia gave Misty a pointed look.

"Take your time, " said the waiter before walking off.

"What is with you?" asked Cordelia.

"What do...you mean?" asked Misty trying to keep her composure.

"You seem like something is bothering you, " said Cordelia.

"I'm great. I mean,I'm good, " said Misty avoiding Delia's chocolate brown eyes and downing her champagne, "Waiter! Can I get some more of this?"

"Are you ready to order now?" asked the waiter refilling Misty's glass.

"I will have the black bean salad, " said Cordelia.

"And for you, miss?"

"The..." Misty hiccuped, "cheese ravioli."

The waiter started to walk away, but Misty pulled his sleeve.

"Can you just leave the bottle?" Misty asked.

The waiter nodded and rushed off.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Misty said before chugging her second glass.

"Yes," Cordelia grabbed the bottle before Misty could drink any more, "I was going to ask you something."

"So, shhhhhhoot!" Misty laughed.

"Misty, are you drunk?" Cordelia asked.

"No,not a lot, " said Misty, " It was just a couple drinks to take the...edge off!'

"Oh, God," said Cordelia putting her head in her hands.

"Miss Cordelia, what's wrong?" Misty pouted.

"Something is bothering you. Why won't you tell me?" asked Cordelia.

"It's...not that simple," said Misty.

"Misty, you can tell me anything," said Cordelia raising her head and holding both of Misty's hands.

"I really want to; I do," said Misty.

"Just say it," Cordelia said giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

Misty started to open her mouth and passed out. Cordelia left some money on the table and took Misty home.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Misty woke up with the worst headache she'd ever experienced. She didn't remember anything past walking down the stairs the night before. She knew that whatever happened, it couldn't have been good.

"Good morning, " said Cordelia pressing a rag to Misty's head.

"Miss Cordelia, I'm so sorry, " Misty almost whispered.

"Shh, don't worry about it, " said Cordelia soothingly.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching? Don't let me keep you," said Misty.

"It's noon...and Saturday, " said Cordelia, "And I'm never too busy for Misty day."

Just then, Cordelia's phone rang. The noise made Misty cringe. Cordelia stared at the phone then back at Misty.

"I should take this though. Meet me downstairs in ten?" Cordelia said apologetically.

Cordelia walked out before Misty could answer. It was only when she looked around that Misty realized that she'd slept in Cordelia's room. She was also now aware that she was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear...different underwear. Misty buried her head in a pillow. Cordelia had undressed her, seen her naked, and Misty didn't remember any of it.

Misty dug through a dresser drawer and put on the first pair of pants she found. The dress pants looked odd with the t-shirt, but she didn't care. She lied back down on the bed and accidentally went back to sleep.

"Misty?" said Cordelia gently shaking Misty's shoulder.

"Hmm," said Misty.

"When you didn't come down, I got worried, " said Cordelia still touching her.

"Again, I'm really sorry-"

"My mother was Fiona Goode. I've taken care of many a hangover, " said Cordelia dismissively, "How are you feeling? "

"Better," said Misty.

Cordelia handed Misty a glass of water. Misty took it gratefully. Water had only ever tasted this good after she was burned.

"Now that you've sobered up, I have something to ask you, " said Cordelia.

"Oh?" said Misty nervously.

"Between being headmistress and teaching two classes, I could really use some help. "Would you mind taking over my herbology classes? " Cordelia asked giving Misty a searching look.

Misty hadn't expected this. She wasn't sure exactly what she'd expected. It wasn't this by any means. Her? Teach?

"Miss Cordelia, I'm not like you. I couldn't even teach Sunday school, " said Misty.

"You underestimate yourself. I've always admired you, Misty," said Cordelia.

With that comment, Misty had turned to butter. Her whole face lit up.

"Just know that whatever you decide, you're welcome to live here for as long as you want, " Cordelia continued.

"I'll do it," said Misty before she could talk herself out of it.

"Great! Just remember that if you get nervous, you can work through it sober," Cordelia teased.

"Yes, ma'am, " Misty said blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why is it that when you get hammered, we're the ones that get yelled at?" asked Queenie sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, " said Misty weakly.

"It's not like we're your keepers or anything, " Queenie continued.

"Leave her alone. She was just nervous, " said Zoe.

"At least you got into her bed," said Kyle smirking.

"Yeah, we just slept. Nothing happened, " said Misty tiredly.

"We, my ass! You slept like a baby while we sat through a lecture, " said Queenie.

"You were the one who kept pouring the shots," Zoe countered.

"Your boyfriend was the one who brought in the bottle! " Queenie retorted.

"You were the one who told me to go get it," Kyle said.

"Stop arguing! I'm the one who fucked up, and I already feel horrible about it. Let's all move on, " Misty snapped.

Everyone around them grew quiet. Misty sighed and walked outside. She realized that her coming back had done more harm than good. She needed to be alone. She was better off alone, or so she'd always told herself. How could she teach others when she couldn't even direct herself? The hard part would be telling Cordelia.

"Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night, " sang an off - key voice coming from the greenhouse.

Misty's curiosity outweighed her woa, so she went to investigate. She smiled as she peeked into doorway at Cordelia singing and spraying water on a purple flower. Then she began to twirl. When she did, she saw Misty and froze.

"Oh, hi, Misty," said Cordelia, her cheeks flushed.

Misty couldn't stop smiling or staring at her. Cordelia eventually softened and returned the smile.

"I can't even remember the last time I sang," said Cordelia laughing.

"You should do it more often, " said Misty still staring.

"I can't carry a tune in a bucket, " Cordelia scoffed.

"Who cares about that? I just like how happy you sound when you do it," said Misty.

Cordelia walked towards Misty slowly and held out her hand.

"Show me how to twirl, " said Cordelia.

"What?" asked Misty in confusion.

"Show me how to twirl the way Stevie showed you, " said Cordelia.

The younger woman took her and and walked to the middle of the greenhouse.

"Miss Cordelia, there's no music, " Misty pointed out.

Cordelia started singing where she'd left off when Misty walked in. Misty's face lit up as she joined in. The women sang and twirled around the greenhouse like children. A few times they bumped into each other, which caused them both to giggle. Then they had stopped singing or twirling out of dizziness. They sat down on the floor still giggling.

"So what do you and that Jackson guy talk about so much? " asked Misty.

"I'm trying to find another house since everyone can't fit in this one anymore, " Cordelia sighed, "He's playing hardball though. "

"That sucks," said Misty.

"Misty?" Cordelia asked looking Misty in the eye.

"Can I ask you something personal? " Cordelia said carefully.

"Sure, " Misty replied calmly despite her heart racing.

"What did you see that made you run away like you did?"

To answer or not to answer? Misty knew it was bound to come up sooner or later. She just hopefully it would be later than this.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I just thought I might be able to help," said Cordelia.

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about me running off again, " said Misty.

"I should hope not. I've been happier than ever since you came back, Misty Day," said Cordelia before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Misty returned the kiss to Cordelia's cheek. Her lips couldn't stop there and found Cordelia's other cheek. They went on trading kisses like this from cheeks to foreheads to jawline to noses. Cordelia took a handful of Misty's hair and pulled her closer. They could taste each other's breaths as they stared at each other inches apart. Misty couldn't stand it anymore and kissed Cordelia's lips hungrily. Cordelia's lips responded just as hungrily.

"I love you, " Misty breathed heavily between kisses.

"I love you, too," said Cordelia climbing on top of Misty.

Cordelia's hands felt along the soft curves of Misty's body as though she'd never regained her sight. That's when she saw it, the very image that had caused Misty to run away. She saw everything from the frog to Misty turning to dust and started to cry.

"What's wrong? " Misty asked caressing Cordelia's face.

"Misty, I know what you saw," said Cordelia seriously.

"Delia-"

Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty like a vice. Misty kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay," Misty said choking back her own tears.

"Stay with me again tonight? " Cordelia asked childishly peering up at Misty.

"Any night, " said Misty holding her tighter. 


	7. Chapter 7

The first day of classes went better than expected. Most of the girls were attentive listeners , which Misty was not used to. It helped that Cordelia had agreed to sit in on Misty's classes for the first two weeks. She was usually reading over forms and grading papers, but the moral support was still comforting. A week had gone by,and Misty was still just as nervous as she'd been the first day.

"Do you think they even listen to me?" Misty asked one day during lunch.

"Of course they do," said Zoe.

"Cordelia would probably have them sent home if they even look at you wrong, "said Queenie licking the French fry grease off her fingers.

"But what happens when she's not there?" Misty asked nervously.

"I was just kidding. Well, sort of. I'm sure you'll do fine, " said Queenie.

Misty tried to hide her disdain been Queenie bit into her jumbo jack burger. The smell was nauseating, not that Misty was hungry anyway.

"Where's Zoe?" Misty asked.

"She went with Kyle on a campus tour. I don't remember where," said Queenie still chewing her food.

Misty walked away to keep herself from getting sick. This was a regular occurrence, especially when she ate lunch with just Queenie. There was no one else to talk to or look at. She made small talk with a few of the girls before deciding to go to her room. As she opened her bedroom door, she saw Kyle and Zoe naked and humping like rabbits...on Misty's bed!

"Oh," Misty gasped and immediately shut the door.

"So much for taking a nap before my last class," Misty mumbled to herself.

Then she accidentally bumped into a short stocky blonde girl.

"Sorry, Dawn, " Misty apologized.

"It's fine. What you doing up here?" asked Dawn.

"I was gonna nap before my last class, but my room is...occupied, " said Misty.

"I guess they got back from Tulane early, " said Dawn.

"Yeah..."

"You can use my room, " Dawn offered.

"No, thank you. I think I'll just go to the greenhouse, " said Misty.

"Well, if you ever change your mind about that nap, let me know, " said Dawn with a wink.

"Okay?" Misty said obviously oblivious.

After classes were over, Misty tried to catch Cordelia's attention, but she seemed to be purposely avoiding her. Cordelia did this a lot. The only time they really spent together was at night. Misty enjoyed sleeping in Cordelia's bed very much, but she also wanted to spend more waking hours with her.

"Miss Cordelia?" said Misty making one more attempt.

"Oh, hi, Misty, " said Cordelia distantly.

Before Misty could say anything else, Cordelia was walking away with her cell phone pressed to her ear. Misty hung her head in disappointment.

"Hi," said Zoe startling Misty.

"Hi,"said Misty awkwardly.

"Sorry about earlier. We weren't expecting you, " said Zoe.

"Obviously. You couldn't have used your own bed?" Misty said trying to shake the image from her head.

"Why? You never sleep in it," said Zoe.

"Then why is that exactly what I was trying to do earlier? " Misty snapped.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want? " Zoe snapped back.

What more did she want? Maybe some consideration for once.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about this," said Misty walking away.

"Misty, what's wrong? " asked a girl with Misty hadn't recalled seeing before.

"Just tired, " said Misty still walking.

Misty spent the rest of the day in her room. She stripped her bed of its sheets and comforter and lied down on the bare mattress. She wondered if anyone in this damn house thought of anyone besides themselves...besides Cordelia. Cordelia never seemed to do anything but what she thought was best for those girls. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Leave me alone, Zoe. You have a key. Use it, " Misty said without looking up.

"It's not Zoe."

It wasn't? Jesus, what time was it? 12, 1 a.m.? Misty walked to the door and opened it.

"Dawn? " asked Misty scratching her head.

"So your roommates are out, huh?" Dawn asked letting herself in.

"Yeah. What do you want? " Misty asked impatiently.

"Who said I wanted anything? " asked Dawn taken aback.

"Sorry, long day," said Misty sitting down. Dawn sat down close to her.

"Well, since you mentioned it, there is something I wouldn't mind having, " said Dawn touching the swamp witch's knee.

Misty swallowed hard. This felt all wrong. Dawn's hand slid up Misty's long skirt.

"Wh-what you doing there?" Misty asked tensing up.

"Shhh," Dawn pressed a finger against Misty's lips, her other hand going into Misty's underwear.

"Stop! " shouted Misty forcing the other witch to the other side of the room using her telekinesis.

Dawn hit the wall with a thud. Her eyes grew wild with rage as she rose to her feet. The door opened forcefully.

"What's going on here?" Cordelia demanded.

"It's nothing. Go back to bed," said Misty.

"Dawn, I think it's best you go to bed," said Cordelia.

"Oh, we'll both go to bed...soon," Dawn said winking at Misty when Cordelia wasn't looking.

"Goodnight, Dawn," said Misty stiffly.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked taking one of Misty's hands.

"Nothing, " said Misty jerking it back.

"Misty, I'm not an idiot," said Cordelia looking hurt.

"Neither am I. I don't need you to fight my battles for me," said Misty.

"I'm well aware of that," Cordelia replied walking towards her.

"You could've fooled me. You don't seem aware of anything about me until the sun goes down," said Misty coldly as she walked out of the room into the hall.

Cordelia transported herself into the hall blocking the stairs.

"That's not even fair, " said Misty turning to go the other way.

"Can we please go to my room and talk about this?" Cordelia asked quietly.

"No, we can talk about it right here," said Misty stubbornly.

"Okay, " Cordelia sighed.

The women sat side by side on the stairs. Misty recoiled at every attempt Cordelia made at physical contact. Neither of them spoke for a long time. It was when their eyes met that Misty knew she couldn't freeze her out.

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Misty blurted.

"Of course not," said Cordelia in shock.

"Then what's wrong? Why don't you like being seen with me?" Misty almost shouted.

"Why wouldn't I like being seen with you? " asked Cordelia.

"I don't know. Maybe you're ashamed of the uneducated hillbilly you like to keep on a string," said Misty crossing her arms.

"Is that what you think? " asked Cordelia sounding hurt.

"Why else would you ignore me during the day and claim you can't sleep without me at night? " Misty demanded.

"It's not a claim. I can't sleep when you're not there," said Cordelia, " I've been busy-"

"Don't give me that bull shit! You said you were never too busy for Misty Day," said Misty, her voice rising.

Cordelia sighed deeply.

"Do you want to know why I've been avoiding you? Because I want everyone else to see how wonderful you are, to love you even a hundredth as much as I do because I know no one could love you more. I don't want anyone to think that you're only teaching here because you're fucking the supreme-"

"But we've never-"

"I know that. But they don't. They don't know anything if they think for one minute that I let you teach here other than because you're brilliant, and if you think that all I want from you I'd sex, you don't know me at all," Cordelia finished.

"Wow, Miss Cordelia. I didn't know you cared that much," said Misty letting Cordelia hold her hand at last.

"Of course I do, silly, and as hard as it is not to ravish you right here, right now on this staircase, I'd wait a thousand lifetimes if you wanted me to, " said Cordelia kissing Misty's hand..

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say, " said Misty blushing deeply.

"You have no reason to apologize to me, Misty," said Cordelia taking out her cell phone. This caused Misty to frown.

Every phone in the coven seemed to go off at the same time. Cordelia smiled at the perplexed expression on her beloved's face.

'What the hell?" Misty asked.

"I've just cleared my schedule for tomorrow. No classes, no meetings. I'm all yours, " said Cordelia kissing Misty's lips.

Misty grinned vibrantly and kissed back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wha-"

"Hey, sleepy head, " said Cordelia squeezing Misty's arm gently.

"Delia, what time is it?" Misty yawned.

"I like that," Cordelia smiled.

"Like what?" asked Misty.

"You calling me Delia. The only ones who ever did..." Cordelia's voice trailed off.

Misty simply nodded. The only people to ever call her that had died.

"Up!" said Cordelia brightly as she quite literally drug Misty out of bed.

"Where are we going? " asked Misty laughing.

"Everywhere!" said Cordelia walking faster.

Misty couldn't help but admire how quickly Cordelia could move in heels. She couldn't help but admire everything about the supreme from her hair to her newly matching eyes.

Misty didn't realize she'd been staring at Cordelia's ass until she almost missed a step.

"Where are we going?" Misty repeated when they got to the car.

"Where aren't we going? " said Cordelia teasingly.

Misty pressed her against the car and kissed her. Cordelia was too intoxicated by Misty to care if anyone saw them and kissed back.

"Are you ready?" Cordelia asked opening the passenger door for Misty.

"Okay," Misty said smiling and getting in the car.

Cordelia walked around to the driver's side and got in. Neither of them spoke, but their fingers interlocked as Cordelia pulled out of the driveway. Misty turned on the stereo to break the silence. The first song to come on was "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent. Misty's eyes widened in shock at the lyrics.

"Oh my god, " said Misty aloud.

"Um..." Cordelia frantically pressed random buttons to change the song.

"How can you listen to anything like that?" Misty asked.

"Don't be so judgemental, " said Cordelia smiling and switching CDs.

"Do you not have any-"

"No," Cordelia interrupted knowing exactly what Misty was going to say.

Misty sighed heavily but decided to give the other music a chance. After changing the CD several times, Cordelia found something to suit Misty.

"Who is that?" Misty asked.

"Adele. Do you like it?" Cordelia asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she's great, " said Misty surprising even herself.

Cordelia didn't lie when she said they were going everywhere. They went everywhere from St. Louis Cathedral to the botanical gardens. It was close to 5 o'clock before they sat on a park bench to rest.

"What do you want to do now? " Cordelia panted.

"Hell, Miss Delia, we've done everything!" Misty laughed tiredly.

"Not everything, " said Cordelia suggestively rubbing Misty's knee.

"All in good time, " said Misty squirming and trying not to think about what happened with Dawn.

"What's wrong? " asked Cordelia.

"Nothing, " said Misty shaking her head.

"Please don't lie to me, " Cordelia pleaded.

Misty let out a small wimper. Cordelia turned her head toward where Misty was staring. There was a tiny fox kit in the middle of the road. Its neck was in an awkward position, probably broken. The swamp witch ran into traffic and cradled the limp creature in her arms.

"Goddammit!" Cordelia yelled rushing after her.

"I couldn't just leave him there," said Misty pressing the creature to her chest.

"You're gonna get yourself killed! " Cordelia hissed pulling her out of the road on to the sidewalk.

The witches walked to the car and sat inside. Misty managed to bring the kit back to life, but his neck was still broken. Upon further inspection, they saw that one of his hind legs was also injured.

"Can you help him?" Misty asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Mist. You probably shouldn't have..."

The begging in Misty's face could have put any puppy dog to shame. Cordelia didn't have the heart to tell her how hopeless it seemed. Those sapphire eyes could make her do anything to keep them from looking at her that way.

"I'll see what I can do. Let's get him back to the house, " said Cordelia starting the engine.

"Yes! Oh, thank you so much! " said Misty kissing Cordelia's face all over.

Cordelia smiled despite herself and kissed Misty on the lips lightly. The poor fox made a terrible sound as they rode over a speed bump. Misty stroked his fur and sang to him. They were both determined to get him well.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls hurried back to Miss Robechaux's Academy to find it swarmed with protesters. Cordelia recognized a few faces from media footage she'd seen of Westboro Baptist Church. Her smile quickly faded as she looked at her phone. 13 missed calls from Queenie and Zoe. She checked the one voice mail she had.

"Cordelia, it's Zoe! You have to get here as soon as possible! Please call me!'

Cordelia hung up the phone and shoved it in her purse. She looked over at Misty and squeezed her hand tighter than she meant to.

"Misty, whatever happens, stay close to me," said Cordelia in a calm voice that didn't match her eyes.

"What about Bucky?" asked Misty referring to the fox whom she'd named Buckingham Nicks Day.

"Let him lay in the back seat. I'll leave the air on," said Cordelia.

Misty nodded and did as the supreme said. When they got out of the car and walked towards the house holding hands, this made the protesters even angrier. Cordelia rolled her eyes and cleared a path by waving her hand. Zoe, Queenie, a few of the other girls were standing on the porch.

"God hates fags!" yelled a balding man holding a sign.

"Hmm...I think you're right, " said Queenie lighting a cigarette and pressing it to her skin.

The man screamed out as the flesh on his arm burned. He ran away, but the rest of the crowd refused to retreat.

"Have you called the police? " Cordelia asked still squeezing Misty's hand tightly.

"They said that they were protected under the First Amendment, " said Queenie bitterly.

"You're all going to hell!" shouted an older woman.

"No, thanks. We've been there before, but I'd be happy to show you the way," Zoe retorted.

"Either you leave, or we'll make you, " Cordelia said forcefully. She was squeezing Misty's hand so hard that Misty had lost the feeling in it.

From somewhere in the crowd, a glass bottle zoomed toward Cordelia's head. She managed to easily deflect it, but Misty was seeing red. She yanked her hand free of Cordelia's and ran into the crowd.

"Misty, don't-"

Before Cordelia could finish, someone had knocked the swamp witch unconscious. It was Cordelia's turn to see red. She pulled an old trick out of her mother's book and stared hard at the man who had punched her. He winced and cried out as his brain temperature skyrocketed.

"Stop it! Please! " the man begged.

Cordelia walked into the crowd and forced the man to lie flat on the ground. She stomped his face with a sharp high heel causing his nose to gush blood. She then stared ferociously at the others.

"Get the fuck off my property right now unless you want to leave in a body bag," Cordelia spat.

The protesters didn't need told twice. Cordelia and the girls rushed over to Misty. She was out cold. She looked lifeless.

"Baby, please wake up, " said Cordelia clinging to her lover.

"She needs to go to the hospital!" said Zoe.

Cordelia nodded but still held on to Misty. It took two girls to pull her away.

"Miss Cordelia, you need to move," said Mendy gently.

"Someone get Bucky to the greenhouse, " said Cordelia shakily.

Everyone stared in confusion.

"The fox! Get the fucking fox out of the car!" Cordelia snapped.

Three of the girls ran to Cordelia's car. The rest stood frozen waiting for further instructions. The only sound until the ambulance arrived was the sound of Cordelia struggling to breathe.

"I have to go with her!" Cordelia yelled.

"You're too hysterical. I'll ride with her," said Zoe patiently.

"She's right," said one of the paramedics putting Misty on a stretcher.

"I can drive you," Dawn offered touching her shoulder.

That's when Cordelia saw it, what Misty wouldn't tell her. She saw Dawn's hand trailing up Misty's skirt then Misty throwing her away. Cordelia used her powers and threw her back just as abruptly as Misty had. She could never seem to protect the woman she loved.

"Are you okay?" Mendy asked.

"Queenie, help Dawn pack her things before I break her neck," Cordelia seethed, her eyes cutting into Dawn viciously.

"Oh, he'll no I-"

The animosity in Cordelia's glare made Queenie too nervous to keep talking. Cordelia had never felt more remorse or more rage. Even Fiona never made her feel quite like this. She ran to the car before anyone could stop her and drove recklessly fast to the hospital.

"How is she? " asked Cordelia urgently.

"The doctor said she has a concussion, " said Zoe.

"And she hasn't woken up yet?"

Zoe shook her head.

"They're going to keep her here for observation after she does, " said Zoe.

Cordelia gasped as she entered the room. Misty looked like a porcelain doll, pale and still and beautiful but lifeless...so lifeless.

"Misty, baby? Can you hear me?" said Cordelia gently.

Misty made a few groaning noises but didn't wake. She mumbled a few things in her sleep, including Cordelia's name.

"Yes, I'm right here," Cordelia whispered.

Nothing. Zoe had gone to get Cordelia an overnight bag, so Cordelia stood by the bed in silence. She pressed the back of her hand to Misty's forehead. It was cold and clammy. Since Misty showed no signs of waking any time soon, Cordelia retired to a chair and fell asleep.

"Mrs. Fox?" the doctor said nudging Cordelia who came alive at once.

"Hmm," Cordelia replied.

Misty sat up slowly and looked over at Cordelia, whose heart skipped a beat, and gave her a weak smile.

"Misty! How are you?" Cordelia asked more demanding than she meant.

"She has some internal bruising, but she seems otherwise okay. We still need to keep her here until morning to be sure, " said the doctor.

"Okay, thank you, " said Cordelia getting up and walking to Misty's side.

The doctor gave orders to not let Misty fall back asleep until they got home the next day. Then he let them have some privacy. It was now 8 o'clock at night, so there was plenty of time to kill.

"Misty, I'm so sorry, " said Cordelia choking back tears.

"No...no. I'd do it again. I'd do anything to protect you, Delia, " said Misty looking up at Cordelia in adoration.

"I would do the same for you. I've failed you miserably, " said Cordelia now barely audible.

Misty grabbed both of Cordelia's hands and kissed them. Cordelia released the sob in the back of her throat.

"You didn't fail me. Don't talk like that," said Misty, her tone making her own head ache.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Misty Day, " said Cordelia sitting down on the edge of the bed.

The witches kissed much lightly than either of them wanted to, but Cordelia didn't want to risk causing Misty's head more pain.

"Come on, Delia," Misty almost pleaded.

"The doctor said you need to relax," said Cordelia trying to hide the longing in her own eyes.

"Do you always follow the rules? " asked Misty teasingly.

"If it means doing what's best for the ones I love, yes," said Cordelia.

"Fine," Misty sighed.

Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty and closed her eyes.

"If I can't sleep, you can't, " said Misty pinching Cordelia's arm.

"I'm the supreme. I can do whatever I want," Cordelia said smirking.

"My bed, my rules," said Misty.

" You're a little shit, you know that? " Cordelia laughed letting go of Misty.

"Hey, where you going? " asked Misty frowning.

"I have to make a quick phone call. I'll be right back, promise," said Cordelia.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: This is the first sex scene I've ever written, so go easy on me. I hope you enjoy!

The doctor said that Misty could go home the next day. She just needed to relax and avoid loud noises for a few days. Still, the bandage on Misty's head and her blackened left eye made Cordelia ache with guilt.

"Delia, really, I'm fine. Let me go back to teaching," the swamp witch whined after two days of bed rest.

"The doctor gave strict orders: rest and relaxation, " said Cordelia firmly.

Misty rolled her eyes but winced as she did.

"Very convincing, Meryl Streep," said Cordelia.

"Who?" asked Misty.

"Never mind. I'm going to town for a bit. Do you need anything? " Cordelia asked.

"Can you turn on Stevie for me?" Misty asked with twinkling eyes.

"Of course, but not too loud," said Cordelia kissing each of Misty's cheeks then her lips.

Cordelia turned the volume of the CD player on low before walking out. Misty couldn't help but notice something off about Cordelia. It was like she was distant, possibly up to something. She didn't think about it long because she drifted off to sleep before the end of the second verse of "Edge of Seventeen".

"I'm back, " said Cordelia brightly.

"Where've you been? You've been gone for six hours, " said Misty.

"I told you I just went to town, " said Cordelia defensively.

"Alright, no need to get so touchy," said Misty pulling Cordelia onto the bed.

Cordelia giggled and lied next to her. Misty's eye was starting to look a lot better thanks to the sav Cordelia had made for it. It still made Cordelia's stomach drop when she looked at it, so she tried to avoid eye contact.

"It feels better than it looks, I promise, " said Misty lifting the other woman's chin with her finger.

Cordelia nodded and shifted her body so that Misty was the little spoon and squeezed her gently. Misty's body relaxed at the feel and smell of her lover.

"I could stay like this forever, " Misty sighed dreamily.

"That would be heaven," Cordelia agreed.

This seemed to be their routine as Misty recovered. Misty loved getting to lie next to Cordelia more often, but she was itching to get back into the greenhouse. She couldn't stand being cooped up in one room for too long. She also wanted to find out what Cordelia was up to.

" Here you go, Miss Misty, " Mendy said bringing her a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks. Have you seen Delia?" Misty asked before chugging the juice.

"She went to town, " said Mendy refilling the glass.

"Can you drive me into town?" Misty asked before Mendy could finish the last word.

"Miss Misty, you're supposed to be resting, " said Mendy.

"Ugh...please? I can't take another minute just lying around, " Misty groaned.

"I don't know," said Mendy.

"If you won't drive me, can you at least keep Queenie and Zoe distracted for me?" Misty asked desperately.

"Okay, " Mendy said reluctantly.

Misty snuck out to the greenhouse to see Bucky. He still looked weak, but he had gained a little weight. She bottle fed him until he drained it dry. Then she checked to see if the coast was clear and made her way to town. It took a while to find her, but Misty spotted her in the cemetery where Queenie and Cordelia had found her when she was trapped in a coffin.

"...I don't care how much it costs. Just get it for me!" Cordelia hissed to someone on her cell phone.

Misty hid behind a large headstone narrowly avoiding Cordelia's field of vision. What could she be trying to buy that was so expensive? What if she was following in Fiona's footsteps? Misty tried to banish such a horrible that from her mind. Cordelia couldn't be on that shit...She wouldn't be! Still, Misty couldn't shake the feeling that she was up to something wrong. The feeling continued to grow as Cordelia paced the cemetery for another hour. A man in a black hooded sweatshirt approached Cordelia. Misty's stomach twisted into knots.

"Did you have any trouble getting here? Took you long enough, " said Cordelia.

"You know traffic is murder this time of day, " said the man.

"Well?" said Cordelia expectantly.

"Oh, right, " said the man pulling a silver flask out of his pocket and handing it to Cordelia.

She started to dig inside her purse, but the man grabbed her arm.

"No, don't worry about that, Cordelia, " said the man insistently.

"You went through a lot of trouble to get this," Cordelia replied.

"Anything for the supreme, " the man smiled patting her on the back.

Cordelia smiled back obviously not completely used to her new title. She thanked the man for his trouble and stuffed the flask into her purse. Misty wondered what was in it. Something hard to come by, but what? Cordelia waited for the man to leave the cemetery before walking back to her car. Misty made a mad dash to beat Cordelia home.

...

"Hey, baby, " Misty panted sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Why are you all sweaty?" asked Cordelia raising an eyebrow.

"Um..."

"Miss Misty, are you alright? " asked Mendy scrambling in. " Your fever seems to be coming down."

"Fever?" Cordelia said slowly.

"Yeah, just a smidge," said Misty sheepishly.

"Were you doing anything you weren't supposed to? " asked Cordelia suspiciously.

"I should ask you the same thing, " Misty mumbled.

"Uh, she wanted to go see Bucky-"

"Mendy, you're a terrible liar," said Cordelia staring a hole through Misty's head.

"No, really, she was-"

"It saw you at the cemetery, " Misty blurted covering her mouth.

"Goddammit, " Mendy said under her breath.

"Mendy, could you give us a moment? " asked Cordelia calmly.

Mendy backed out of the room without hesitation.

"Have you been spying on me?" Cordelia asked still calm.

"Just...just today. What were you doing with that sketchy looking man? " Misty demanded.

"You're supposed to stay in bed-"

"Don't try to change the subject. Are you on drugs or somethin'?" asked Misty starting to cry.

"What? No! No, no, no! How could you even think that?" Cordelia asked.

"You've been staying gone a lot, meeting creepy fellas in cemeteries. And Fiona-"

"Don't say it!" Cordelia yelled.

"What else do you expect me to think? " Misty yelled back.

"I don't know what you think, but I thought you thought higher of me, " Cordelia snapped.

"I do, Delia! That's why I got so worried. You're not like her, and I never want to see you go down that road, " said Misty with tears streaming down her face.

Cordelia's face softened. She sat down next to Misty and held her close. She took her wet face in her hands and lifted it to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. That's not...this isn't how I wanted..." Cordelia's voice trailed off with her thoughts.

"Wanted what?" Misty asked gently.

"There's a potion I've been wanting to try on the tree in the back yard. It's really complicated, but I thought it'd be something we could work on together when you got well enough. I wanted it to be a surprise, " said Cordelia.

"Oh," Misty breathed still tired from running and crying.

"C'mere," said Cordelia lying on top of Misty forcing her back onto the bed.

Misty giggled and stared up at the older woman.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked brushing back Misty's hair.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful, " said Misty in awe.

The supreme blushed. This made Misty giggle even more. Cordelia shook her head and silenced her lover with a kiss. Soon, both of them were giggling between kisses. As hands got tangled in strands of blonde hair and bra straps, it only grew louder.

"Did you just pop my bra strap?" Cordelia asked.

"Sorry 'bout that, Dee," said Misty turning crimson.

"You're so cute," Cordelia smiled taking off her own bra to save Misty the trouble.

With the bra out of the way, Misty busied herself with removing the rest of the headmistress' clothing. Cordelia effortlessly tore away Misty's blouse and kissed her neck. The giggles were soon replaced with soft moans.

" Are you sure that you're ready? " Cordelia asked forcing herself to stop.

"I've never been more sure," Misty breathed pulling her in for another kiss.

Cordelia removed the swamp witch's bra and massaged one of her breasts. She tugged at Misty's skirt with her free hand. Misty took off her remaining clothes and took another long look at the other woman from head to toe. The lust in her eyes made Cordelia shiver and ache. Cordelia kissed a trail from Misty's forehead down to her stomach. Then she went to work on her thighs making Misty shiver in anticipation.

" I love you so much, " said Cordelia resting her head on Misty's stomach.

"I love you more, " said Misty.

"Oh, we'll see about that, " said Cordelia mischievously.

The curly blonde's eyes widened. Before she could say anything else, Cordelia was licking her agonizingly slowly. The moans this brought forth gave the supreme a wicked grin. Her pace only quickened when the swamp witch broke down and begged her to go faster. Cordelia lapped away at her lover's wetness and slowly pushed a finger inside her.

The sounds Misty made were driving her wild. Her walls contracted and closed around Cordelia's finger as she rapidly pumped in and out and sucked Misty's swollen clit. Misty arched her back and gripped Cordelia's hair.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck, Cordelia! " Misty cried out as she climaxed.

Cordelia sucked Misty's juices off of her hand and laid down next to her. The two of them cuddled and breathed heavily. Cordelia had almost drifted off to sleep when Misty flipped her over on her back and dove right between Cordelia's legs. She replicated the supreme's technique almost perfectly.

" Oh, God, Misty!" Cordelia screamed gripping the sheets as tightly as she could as she squirted.

Both witches exchanged looks of surprise.

"Well, that's never happened before, " said Cordelia breathlessly.

"Not bad for a beginner, huh?" Misty smirked kissing Cordelia on the lips.

"Don't get too cocky. You've still got a lot to learn," Cordelia teased returning the kiss.

"You're a great teacher, " said Misty.

"Ready for another lesson?" Cordelia purred climbing back on top.


	11. Chapter 11

Their first encounter seemed to awaken a long dormant hunger inside Misty that never stayed satiated for too long. This suited the headmistress just fine...at least most of the time, it wasn't a problem.

"Delia?" Misty chirped looking in through the cracked office door.

"Come in," said Cordelia distractedly reading a newspaper.

"Hey, beautiful," said Misty snatching the newspaper away.

"Hey!" Cordelia said annoyed.

"What were you reading?" asked Misty with a tinge of guilt.

"It doesn't matter. What's up?" Cordelia asked.

"Just thinkin' I could use a private study session, " Misty winked.

"Misty, we agreed not to do that during school hours, " Cordelia said just as she had several times before.

"Delia, you're always working on something. I need you to work on me, " said Misty walking over to Cordelia's side of the desk.

Cordelia closed her eyes as Misty breathed in her ear.

"God, you're pure evil," Cordelia mumbled.

"I'm just trying to help you relieve some tension, " said the Cajon rubbing the supreme's shoulders.

"M-misty...I really do have work to do, " Cordelia stammered.

Misty smiled deviously and crawled under Cordelia's desk. Cordelia cursed herself out loud for wearing a skirt instead of her usual pantsuit that day.

"I really am busy, " said Cordelia weakly as Misty pulled off the older woman's underwear.

But before she could finish the last word, Misty was already getting busy herself. Cordelia squirmed in her seat. She was obviously determined not to make a peep, her own small way of punishing Misty for her disregard for the rules. Misty noticed the sound of the door opening but didn't stop.

"Cordelia, there's someone here to see you, " said Kyle's voice.

"Oh, you must be Candace. H...have a seat, " said Cordelia trying to keep her voice normal.

"Thanks, I'm guessing that you saw the headlines? " asked Candace bashfully.

Cordelia must have nodded, because the girl kept talking. She had flipped a subway train killing a man who tried to sexually assault her sister and her. Candace had almost killed herself and her sister in the process though.

"Here at the Academy, we'll teach you to CoNTROL...your powers," Cordelia said breathily.

Misty smirked up at Cordelia, who had a death grip on a handful of Misty's hair. She giggled at the fact that she'd made her voice hitch. Cordelia managed to cover the giggle with a fake cough.

" Miss Cordelia, are you alright? " asked Candace, who must've noticed that Cordelia was flushed and glaring at her lap.

" Yes, um...arthritis in the knees," said Cordelia gently but pointedly kicking Misty.

"Could I be excused for a moment? I need to use the restroom, " said Candace.

"Down the hall to your riiiiiiiiiiiight...oh, holy fuuuuuck!" Cordelia cried out before she could stop herself.

Candace seemed to waste no time setting off to find the restroom. When they were sure Candace was a good way down the hall, Cordelia pulled Misty up by the front of her dress. Misty's hair was a little more disshelved than usual, but she looked very pleased with herself.

"Sorry to hear about your knees," Misty laughed as she wiped her chin.

"Shut up," said Cordelia still coming down off her high.

"Y'know, I know just the cure," Misty said suggestively.

"I think you've done enough, " said Cordelia pulling the younger witch closer to give her a kiss. "Don't think this means you're off the hook."

"I don't think, I know, " Misty said cockily.

Misty threw Cordelia's panties back at her before opening the door. Cordelia had just enough time to slip back into the damp underwear because as Misty was leaving, Candace was coming back.

"Hi," said Misty with a crooked grin.

"Candace, this is Misty Day. Misty, Candace Hardt," said Cordelia resuming her usual professional tone.

"/The/ Misty Day?" Candace asked in disbelief.

"Guilty," said Misty turning suddenly shy.

"I've heard so much about you, " said Candace reaching out to shake her hand.

"Candace, why don't you get Kyle to give you a tour? I need to speak to Misty about something, " said Cordelia politely.

Candace left the room still staring before Misty shut the door.

"I should've let her keep gawking at you. It would serve you right for this at stunt you just pulled, " said Cordelia.

"You know I can't help myself around you, " said Misty sitting in the chair Candace had vacated so quickly during Cordelia's attack of "arthritis".

"Nice try, suck up. But please, seriously, no more...not while I'm interviewing potential students, " said Cordelia seriously.

"What if you're just in here by your lonesome with all this boring paperwork?" Misty asked.

"That's...negotiable, " said Cordelia, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go show Candace around. "


	12. Chapter 12

A.N: I haven't written the first chapter of the sequel yet, but I will link it asap. Thank you to everyone who's helped me and followed the story and left reviews.

Misty walked out of the office with Cordelia but walked right back in when Cordelia was out of sight. An unexplainable wave of curiosity had come over her. Cordelia's desk, while very organized, was still rather chaotic upon further inspection. It reminded Misty of the supreme herself.

There wasn't anything too unusual on the desk : a cup full of freshly sharpened pencils, a grade book, phone numbers of different real estate agents on post its attached to packets showing houses on each's selling list. Misty's eyes lingered on a large 1920s era house which was located in Los Angeles according to the packet. She was just thinking of how ridiculously cheap the asking price was when the door abruptly opened.

" Dee! I was just...oh, Queenie, " said Misty in relief.

"Someone's jumpy," said Queenie raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. I just thought you were-"

"Cordelia, obviously. Speaking of which, do you know where she might be?" Queenie asked.

"She's showing some new girl around the house, " Misty said.

"Just what we need. More sister witches crowding up in this house, " Queenie sighed.

"To be fair, she is trying to get more space. She's even looking at listings in LA!" said Misty showing Queenie the packet.

"She did bring it up at our last meeting, but I wasn't sure she was serious, " said Queenie looking at the packet.

"When isn't she serious when it comes to the coven? " asked Zoe transmutating in front of the desk.

"I swear to god, if you little white bitches keep popping up out of nowhere-" Queenie started.

Zoe waved her hand dismissively causing Queenie's lips to move without sound and snatched the packet.

"That's a really low price. I don't trust it," said Zoe.

"If you ever do that again, I'll rip out your voice box!" Queenie yelled raspily.

"Is there a reason we're having an office party right now? " asked Zoe ignoring Queenie.

"I was looking for Cordelia, and Misty was sitting in her chair, " said Queenie clearing her throat.

Both council members looked at Misty expectantly.

"I just can't shake the feeling that she's hidin' something from me," said Misty.

The girls exchanged a look which did nothing to quell Misty's suspicions. Zoe swallowed hard, and Queenie avoided her eyes.

"What is it y'all aren't telling me? " Misty demanded.

"We're not at liberty to discuss that, " said Queenie.

"Bull shit!' said Misty.

"No, really. Tongue Taboo Curse," said Zoe pointing at her stuck out tongue, which was tinted an unnatural hue of slightly glowing blue.

Misty was familiar with this curse. She'd used it once before she was burned on a neighbor girl who had seen her stealing eggs from the grocery store. Misty's family was extremely poor and devoutly religious. She couldn't let them starve, but she also couldn't have them punishing her for being a theif. Of course, she had no way of knowing that they would be the main cheerleaders as she was roasted alive. Anyway, the curse turned the victim's tongue blue until the spell castor wills the spell to stop. If the victim tells or heavily implies the secret before the curse is lifted, he or she would lose his or her tongue.

"What could be so bad that she'd take that big a precaution? " Misty wondered aloud.

"Well, I'm going to go find her," said Queenie desperate to escape to anywhere else.

Misty just caught the flicker of blue as Queenie spoke. Her chest heaved rapidly, heavy with feelings of hurt and betrayal. She needed to be alone, but that wasn't an option at Miss Robechaux's in the middle of the week. She ran past Zoe almost running into the office door and ran to the room she'd come to share with the headmistress.

" Misty! " Zoe yelled banging on the bedroom door.

But Misty had locked the door both by hand and by magic. There was no way anyone was getting in there. She lied down on the floor and wept. Cordelia had been the one person in the world that she had thought would never lie to her. Eventually, Misty cried herself to sleep.

Hours later, she heard the supreme and her council talking. Misty should've known a witch as powerful as Cordelia could get in. She wanted so badly to yell at her, but she decided to pretend she was still asleep in hopes of acquiring information.

"You're sure tonight is the night?" asked Zoe quietly.

"I've put it off for too long, " Cordelia sighed deeply.

"You know, you don't have to do this," said Queenie.

"Yes, I do. I just wish there was a better way, " said Cordelia.

"And you're sure you want this? " Queenie asked in a strangely gentle tone.

"Of course it isn't! But it would be selfish to just keep her here! I never seem to be able to protect her...not from Hank...Madison...not those protesters or even Dawn! That happened right under..." Cordelia's voice broke before she could continue.

...

"Misty?" Cordelia's cracked voice sang in the swamp witch's ear.

As always, Misty couldn't ignore the woman she so obviously adored. Cordelia reached out to wipe the sleep from Misty's eyes and told her she'd made dinner for the two of them...no doubt buttering her up for whatever bad news she was about to share. Misty nodded dumbly and followed the older witch downstairs.

" It's a little cold. I couldn't get you to wake up in time to eat with everyone else, " said Cordelia.

"You didn't have to wait on me to eat, Cordelia, " said Misty hollowly.

Cordelia winced. Misty had never just called her by her name. It sounded all wrong not proceeded by "Miss" or shortened in some way. It cut deeper than Misty meant for it to, but only just. After Cordelia heated up the food, the women ate in silence.

"Misty, we need to talk," said Cordelia carefully as she put the plates in the dishwasher.

"I'm not going back to the swamp, " said Misty firmly.

"You're not safe being this close to me, " Cordelia replied.

"You're the only safety I've ever felt," said Misty.

The older blonde stood in stunned silence. Misty walked over to Cordelia forcing her to look Misty in the eyes. Oh, those eyes...

"I love you. Please don't send me back there," Misty whimpered like a child.

"I love you, too. It would be selfish of me to put you in further danger, " said Cordelia.

Misty's lips crashed into Cordelia's with such intensity that Cordelia had to hold onto the counter to keep from falling. Her lips responded in spite of the point she was trying to make.

"Mist...you have to go. It's too late to change my mind, " said Cordelia finally breaking away.

"I won't go," Misty protested.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, " said Cordelia motioning towards Misty's empty water glass.

Misty's eyes flashed as violently as lightening. The supreme had to distance herself before explaining herself. Cordelia had been gathering ingredients for and brewing a rather complex forgetfulness potion since Misty had been assaulted by the protester. Within fifteen minutes of consuming the potion, both women would fall into a deep sleep. When Misty awoke, she would forget all about Cordelia and the rest of the coven. The only way to reverse the enchantment would be to make Misty fall in love with her all over again and kiss her.

"I won't go to sleep. I'll fight it as long as I can, " Misty said zealously.

"Mist, your eyes are already getting heavy, " said Cordelia gently.

"You're always saying what a strong witch I am. We can ride it out till dawn," said Misty.

"I'm dreading every minute of it, " Cordelia grimaced.

"One last lesson? " Misty asked rubbing Cordelia's arm.

"That would just make it harder, " Cordelia sighed biting her lip.

"I s' ppose you're right, " Misty replied.

They decided to retire to the couch so that Kyle and the girls would have less trouble moving Misty and her things. Cordelia held Misty's hands and kissed them dreading the very second she would let them go. Despite her best efforts, Misty wasn't going to outlast the potion.

"You have to bring me back," said Misty yawning.

"You know I can't do that," said Cordelia.

"Just lie, Dee...I won't remember, " Misty mumbled.

"Okay, I will," Cordelia replied sleepily.

The witches' lips locked one last time. Both of them passed out mid kiss.

"I almost don't want to pull them apart, " said Kyle frowning.

"Fine, I will. Go get the bags," said Queenie trying to act like the strong one.

Kyle just walked off. He wasn't up for their usual banter.

"They could've been so happy, " said Zoe sadly.

"I know...at least our tongues have stopped burning, " Queenie sighed.

The ride to the swamp seemed longer than usual. Queenie agreed to stay with Cordelia since Zoe and Kyle knew Misty better. Kyle carried Misty, and Zoe carried her things.

" Should we stay with her?" Kyle asked laying her on the mattress.

"She won't know us," Zoe shrugged.

"I know...it's just, she's all alone, and that's not right, " said Kyle.

"Like Cordelia said, she's safer here," Zoe sighed.

The couple made sure that Misty had plenty of provisions, including a new tape/CD player that Kyle insisted on buying her. They thanked her for everything she'd done and bid her farewells they knew she couldn't hear. Her eyes were shut tight as though she was determined to stay asleep, determined not to wake up in a world without Cordelia Foxx.


End file.
